transformers
by Kamiajuntu
Summary: It has been 16 years since earth was free from the threat of the Decepticons, now earth is again faced with that threat.


It has been 16 years since earth was free from the threat of the Decepticons, now earth is again faced with that threat. In hanger E of an army base located in Jasper, Nevada, Ralph, Jack, Miko, and Agent Fowler are trying to come up with a way to contact the Autobots to help with this tragedy.

"There has to be a way to reach the bots." spoke Ralph, "There just has to be a way. If only I could figure out how to extend the range on our com-link system to reach Bee. But without Ratchet's aid, I haven't been able to accomplish such a task."

"Ralph," stated Agent Fowler, "15 years ago you proved that you were capable of being one of our many scientists. You may be the youngest person to ever become a scientists at this facility, yet you are one of the most accomplished scientists I have ever met."

"Yeah Ralph!" exclaimed Miko, "You have done all kinds of technology related stuff."

"Plus," added Jack, "you're the only one here that can understand Cybertronian code. So if anyone can adjust our com-link system, it's you."

With all those encouraging words from his friends, Ralph rattled up his confidence and said, "Ok, I'll give it another shot." He went straight to the com-link and began his work. Little did they know, that on a different part of earth in a junkyard owned by two humans, Denny Clay and his son Russell, Bee and his new team of Autobots remained hidden from other humans.(Besides Russell and Denny, of course.) Bee and his team had just returned from a battle with the delusional Decepticon, Springload, when the broken minicon Fixit rushed up to them.

"There you are Bee!" he exclaimed, "I had no idea where you went."

"We told you that we were going to recapture Springload." stated Bumble Bee.

Ya, at the location where YOU found his signal." Sideswipe obviously pointed out.

" Huh," said the broken minicon, "I don't remember any of that, must be me faulty tiering, (*glitch*) hiring, (*glitch*) wiring! Any-who there's a transmission that came through about 10 minutes ago, it's a little staticky but it sounds like it is addressed to you Bumble Bee." states Fixit as he points to the lieutenant.

"Me?" spoke Bee, "Fixit bring that message up, I want to see who is trying to reach me and what they need." With those words the team walked over to the wreak of the Alcamore as Fixit pulled up the transmission.

"Who do you think it could be lieutenant?" questioned young cadet Strongarm

"Do you think it is someone you know?" asked the dinobot Grim lock.

"I don't know," answered Bee, "but we are about to find out." replied the lieutenant as the message begins.

" _He-lo…Bee, c-n you hear me?_ " began the message with a lot of static, " _Bee, it's Ralph."_

Bumble Bee was shocked by what he had just heard, "Ralph." he whispered as he moved closer.

" _If you c-n hear th-s,"_ continued the transmission, _"Dec-pti-cons are try-ng to take ov-r Jasper. Don't know how much lo-ger we c-n hold th-m off. We need y-ur help Bee."_ then the message ended.

At first there was a short burst of silence,"I can't believe that was Ralph." Bee finally spoke, "I never thought that I would hear from him again."

"Who's Ralph?" asked Denny.

"He is one of the few humans that knows of our existence," stated Bee,"and he was also on team Prime."

"Wow! Really?" questioned Russell.

"Ya," replied the lieutenant, "Ralph, Jack, Miko, June, and agent fowler where a part of team Prime and are very important friends, so if they need my help, I will go to Jasper, Nevada and help them."

"Bumble Bee," Fixit jumped in, "since the problem is Decepticons, it would probably be test,(*glitch*) vest,(*glitch*) best, if the entire team accompanied you to Jasper."

"I like that idea," interrupted Grimlock, "I may not be a math genius, but Decepticons equal punching, and I love punching." He said while slamming his fist into the palm of his hand.

"I agree with Fixit," stated Strongarm, "since we do not know how many Decepticons you would be up against, it would be best for me to come as well."

Bumble Bee smiled, and he then turned his attention to Sideswipe, "Are you coming too Sideswipe?" Bee asked.

"I'm good." Sideswipe said plainly.

"Are you sure?" asked Bee, "because Denny and Russell are coming too. Which means you will be here, alone…with Fixit."

Sideswipe's eyes bugged out and without hesitation replied, "Ok! Ok! I will go too, just don't leave me here alone with that mouthy minicon."

The lieutenant smiled and spoke, "Ok, Fixit, lock onto the location of the source of the message. All right team, lets rev up and roll out!"

 _To be continued…_


End file.
